La quinta diosa
by Luciko
Summary: Yumi es una chica que no cree en la magia, pero sin saber como se ve imbolucrada en ella a traves de un pergamino. Ella es la ultima persona que cruzara las barreras del tiempo. ¡Mi primer fic! Soy Tasukifan, asi que podeis sacar las parejas... XDDDDDDD
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Fushigi yugi, se lo dedico a mi prima, MinakoKotoko, por apoyarme con los fics y por dejarme su ordenador.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de FY no me pertenecen, pero los originales sí.

.-Diálogo-

Lo que piensan 

mis comentarios 

"Texto del libro"

Y ahora el fan fic **La quinta diosa**

_**Capítulo 1: Yumi Tateishi.**_

.-_Nunca he creído en la magia, es una tontería. ¿Cómo puedes creer que una persona tiene poderes? ¿O que puede viajar por el pasado? Eso solo pasa en los libros y los mangas. No tiene nada que ver con la realidad, por eso los milagros tampoco existen._ –la persona que pensaba estaba delante de un espejo, ahora se colocaba unas dos coletas, cada una de ellas le llegaban hasta la cintura, tenía el cabello castaño. Sus ojos también desprendían el color marrón. Al acabar de peinarse, se puso un uniforme de marinerita. De falda larga y azul y camiseta blanca.- Vamos hacia la realidad...

La chica salió de su piso, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón y vio como bajaba desde el octavo piso, ella vivía en el séptimo. Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con unos ojos lilosos y un cabello oscuro. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

.-Buenos días Sukunami. –entró en el ascensor- _No creo en los milagros por él. Ya intenté que dios me concediera un milagro, pero no se fijara en mi... Porque le gusta otra chica..._

.-Buenos días Tateshi.

.-_Uaaaaa, me derrito cada vez que pronuncia mi apellido..._

.-Espero que te vaya bien el instituto. –dijo sonriendo-

.-Y a ti en el trabajo. _Que sonrisa... ¡Está como un queso!_

.-Gracias. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! –salió del ascensor corriendo, ya que llegaba tarde al trabajo-

La chica se quedó un rato en el ascensor, después se puso roja y miles de corazoncitos aparecieron. Después se volvió a poner en su típica postura seria.

.-Taka... –susurró por el camino-

.-¡Es que Taka es tan guapo! –escuchó decir a una persona por detrás suyo, la chica de las coletas se giró y le tapó la boca a otra chica. Miró para los lados, nadie la había escuchado. La soltó de la boca. - ¡Me gusta tu salutación Yumi! Si tratas así a tu amiga, no se como tratarás a tus enemigos. –dijo dando suspiros-

.-¡Mako! Es que... ¡Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas delante de tantos compañeros!

.-Pero si son mayores que nosotras. –dijo dándole palmaditas. La segunda chica tenía el cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros. Lo llevaba suelto, pero con una coletita a un lado de la cabeza- ¿Y que? ¿Es que no vas a felicitar a tu mejor amiga?

.-¿Eh? ¡Mako lo siento! –dijo acordándose- Se me había olvidado... _Luego tendré que comprarle algo._

.-No pasa nada... –se paró delante suyo.- Solo di, 'Felicidades Mako' ¿Tanto te cuesta?

.-Ah, si claro... ¡Felicidades Mako! –Yumi sonrió y Mako también, volvieron a caminar rumbo a su instituto-

Al acabar las clases, Yumi salió disparada de su clase. Solo se despidió de Mako y le prometió que iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero más tarde. Así que Yumi se dispuso a buscar un buen regalo para su mejor amiga.

.-Vamos a ver... –miraba una parada que había delante de una tienda, tenían cosas antiguas- _A Mako le encantan estas cosas, a ella a diferencia de a mi, le encantan la magia y esas chorradas..._ –se fijó en un pergamino- ¿Un pergamino viejo? _¿¡Pero como pueden vender esta cosa!_ –lo iba a dejar cuando una anciana encapuchada le cogió de la mano- ¡Uwaaaaaaa!

.-Solo vale 100 yenes. –dijo con voz débil, Yumi se tranquilizó-

.-_Que barato... Pero no se si a Mako..._ ¡Esta bien! –le dio una moneda a la señora y esta le dio una bolsa para llevar el pergamino- Seguro que le gustará...

.-¡Tateshi! –dijo una chica saludándola con la mano-

.-Es Yuki...

.-¿Sabes donde está Taka?

.-Ah... No, la última vez que lo vi era cuando se iba a trabajar al bar. ¿No te dijo que hoy no tenía clase? _Esta es Miaka Yuki, la novia de Taka. ¿Veis porque no creo en los milagros? Yo nunca podré estar al lado de Taka._

.-¡Pues es verdad! Que despistada soy... ¡Muchas gracias Tateishi!

.-De nada. _Como la odio, si ella no estuviera yo podría estar con Taka... ¿Pero que digo? Yo soy más joven que Taka y Miaka... Él nunca se fijaría en mi..._

.-Bueno pues yo me voy.

.-_Eso vete de una vez._

.-¡Adiós Yumi!

.-Adiós. _Como se le ocurra volver a pronunciar mi nombre, me la cargó._

Yumi se fue a la casa de Mako. Enseguida le abrieron y entró. Mako la esperaba en su habitación con un chico, ese era Yuta, el novio de Mako.

.-Hola. –Yumi saludó y se sentó-

.-¡Que bien que estés aquí Yumi! –dijo mirando la bolsa que llevaba-

.-¿Te alegras de verme a mi o al regalo?

.-Está bien claro. Al regalo.

.-_Sabía que diría eso..._ Pues ábrelo. –Yumi le entregó la bolsa-

.-A ver... A ver... –sacó el pergamino- ¡Que ilusión Yumi! –dijo levantándose y dando vueltas por toda la habitación con el pergamino alzado- ¡Mira Yuta! –se lo mostró al chico-

.-Que bien, ¿no?

.-Sí. –Mako le sonrió-

.-_Que suerte... Yo también quiero un novio..._

.-Vamos a abrirlo. –Mako quitó el lazo que lo cubría- Esta en chino antiguo...

.-Yo se un poco. –dijo Yuta cogiendo el pergamino y poniéndose al lado de Mako.-

Yumi se había quedado frente a ellos. Por lo tanto no veía las letras del pergamino.

.-¿Y que dice Yuta?

.-Veamos... "Esta es la historia de cuatro casa, una por cada punto cardinal. Cada una de ellas teniendo siete constelaciones a su servicio. Cada casa tiene un dios, y para que este se muestre hace falta reunir a todas las constelaciones y a una persona de otro mundo..."

.-_De otro mundo... Que tontería... Según ese libro, deben haber por lo menos dos mundos. El nuestro... ¿Y cual es el otro?_ –de repente sonó el móvil de Yumi- ¿Eh?

.-¡Oh Yumi! –se quejó Mako- ¡Has roto la atmósfera misteriosa!

.-Lo siento... A ver... –era un mensaje, vio el remitente, no había un número sino una palabra, cosa que le sorprendió, la palabra era 'Goddess'. Abrió el mensaje.-

.-¿De quién es Yumi? –se acercó a ella- ¿Hu? A ver... ¿Qué dice? –leyó la palabra- Te...

.-Te necesito, my goddess. –de su móvil salió una luz naranja, que envolvió toda la habitación, pero se iba haciendo más pequeña hasta que solo iluminaba a Yumi- ¿Qué pasa?

.-¡Yumi que...! ¡Ahhhhhh! –veía como Yumi iba desapareciendo- ¡Yumi! ¡Yumi! –ya casi no la veía- ¡Yumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –la fue a coger de la mano, pero desapareció justo en ese momento- ¿Yumi que...?

.-Esto es... –empezó la frase Yuta-

.-_Magia..._ –pensaba Yumi mientras solo veía luces a su alrededor- _Es imposible, no existe la magia. Es imposible... _¡No me lo puedo creer! –a su grito apareció en una sala. Estaba sentada en una mesa. Solo veía naranja a su alrededor-

Poco después Yumi pudo distinguir varias siluetas. La de un niño pequeño, una señora joven de cabellos lilas, un chico con un abanico y una especie de monje. Todos la miraban sorprendidos. De repente la luz naranja desapareció.

.-¿Dónde...? –vio los vestidos que llevaban, sin duda no eran de su época y mucho menos estaba en la habitación de su amiga-

.-¿Quién eres? –rompió el hielo, el chico más joven-

.-... _No me salen las palabras, no puedo contestarle..._ –el chico se levantó abrió la puerta y unos soldados entraron, rodearon toda la mesa- _¿Qué está pasando aquí? Esto no era lo que yo esperaba..._

.-Oye, no te lo volveré a repetir. ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres una espías de Kutou? –Yumi solo negó con la cabeza-

.-_¿Y este crío? ¿¡Pero que se ha creído! No aguanto más... Quiero hablar... _¡Quiero hablar! –dejó ir gritando, todos se sorprendieron aún más- Ups... –miró al niño con cara de enfadada- Oye mocoso ignorante, yo soy mucho más grande que tu, así que más te vale tratarme como es debido. Mi nombre es... –los guardias le pusieron las espadas cerca del cuello- ¿Pero que pasa?

.-Emperador Boshin, no le haga caso. ¿Sí? –dijo el monje-

.-¿Emperador? –repitió Yumi-

.-Es del mundo de Miaka, por eso no sabe nada de nada.

_.-¿Me está llamando tonta? Ya tengo suficientes problemas..._

.-Tenéis razón. –alzó la mano y los soldados apartaron las espadas- Mi nombre es Boshin y soy el emperador de Konan. Te pido disculpas, chica de otro mundo.

.-Ah... _¿De otro mundo? El pergamino... No es posible... ¿Este es el otro mundo?_ Mi nombre es Yumi Tateishi.

.-Mi nombre es Hoki. –la chica de cabellos lilas le sonrió- Soy la madre de Boshin y por lo tanto, la emperatriz.

.-Mucho gusto...

.-Yo Chichiri. ¿Sí? –Yumi se volteó para ver a los otros dos chicos-

.-Tasuki. –dijo el chico de cabellos naranjas-

.-¿Uno con pelo azul, otro lila y otro naranja? Sin duda esto es otro mundo, el mundo del pergamino...

.-Señorita Yumi Tateishi. ¿Podría bajar de la mesa?

.-¡Perdone! –bajó y se puso bien el uniforme- _Esto no es real... Es un sueño..._

.-Yumi Tateishi ¿Eres del mismo mundo que Miaka? –preguntó curioso el monje-

.-¿Miaka? ¿Ella también vino aquí?

.-Sí ¿Sí?

.-_No es posible... Entonces ella está pasando por lo mismo que yo... No lo entiendo..._

.-Yumi Tateishi ¿Conoces a Miaka? ¿Sí?

.-Ah... Más o menos... ¡Por cierto! Llamadme Yumi, ¿ok? –todos asintieron- _De momento intentaré averiguar más cosas sobre este extraño mundo..._

.-Pero todas las sacerdotisas han aparecido. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó el emperador a Chichiri-

.-Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver a Taitsukun.

.-¿Tait... su...kun? –repitió en forma de pregunta Yumi-

**ESTO NO ES EL FIN... CONTINUARÁ**

Hey Hey Hey ¿Qué os ha parecido? De momento parece un poco aburrido, pero la acción vendrá dentro de poco y el amor también, claro.

¡¡Dejad review! (con críticas, elogios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte, todo lo que se os ocurra XDDDDDD)

Vuestra escritora, **_Luciko_**


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de FY no me pertenecen, pero los originales sí.

.-Diálogo-

Lo que piensan 

mis comentarios 

"Texto del libro"

Y ahora el fan fic **La quinta diosa**

_**Capítulo 2: La prueba de Taitsukun.**_

.-Sí, Taitsu es una vieja que vive en el quinto pino, te asustarás cuando la veas por su horrible cara y después te explicará cosas que no entenderás. –aclaró Tasuki haciendo broma-

.-¡Oh! Veo que la admiras mucho. –dijo en tono irónico Yumi- ¿Y esa señora me podrá ayudar?

.-Pues claro ¿Sí?

.-Pues entonces... ¡Llevadme con Taitsukun! _Magia... Solo es magia... ¡No! Solo es un sueño... ¿Me he quedado dormida en la fiesta de Mako? Sí, debe ser eso... Así que les seguiré la corriente._

.-Pues ya está decidido. Tasuki y Chichiri, como constelaciones de Suzaku tenéis el deber de proteger a esta chica. –dictó el emperador Boshin-

_.-¿Constelaciones? Un momento... ¡El pergamino! Eso era lo que ponía, unas casa y unas estrellas y... Una sacerdotisa... ¿Yo soy una sacerdotisa?_

.-¡Venga que te dejamos aquí embobada! –le dijo Tasuki viendo que no salía de la sala-

.-¡Ya voy!

Mientras en el otro mundo...

.-¡Yuta! –Mako se giró hacia su novio que aún tenía la cara de sorprendido-

.-¿Decías algo Mako?

.-Sigue leyendo... Quizás tiene que ver algo con Yumi.

.-¿Quieres decir?

.-Sí. Tengo un presentimiento.

.-Como quieras... "La chica del otro mundo fue conducida a un establo donde allí, el joven que poseía el poder del fuego le permitió llevarla en su caballo..."

.-_Una chica de otro mundo... ¿Eres tu esa Yumi?_

Tasuki llevaba a Yumi en su caballo, mientras Chichiri iba solo y marcaba el camino a seguir. Cada vez iban por más bosques y sitios extraños y llenos de misterios. Chichiri les explicó que la noche estaba a punto de caer y por lo tanto era mejor acampar. Y así lo hicieron.

.-Mañana seguiremos con nuestro camino. ¿Sí? –y se tumbó y enseguida quedó dormido al igual que Tasuki-

.-_Maldita sea... No puedo dormir... ¿Cómo pretenden que duerma sabiendo que soy la única chica? Parecen amables pero... ¿Y si fuera una trampa? Pero no tengo otra opción..._ –Yumi se levantó- _No creo que me pierda... Solo daré un pequeño paseo..._

.-¿Y esta mocosa tiene que ser la reencarnación de la quinta diosa? –decía una mujer mirando un espejo en una habitación oscura- ¡Nya-Nya!

.-¿Si mi señora?

.-¿Has preparado la prueba?

.-¡Sí! –contestó con entusiasmo la niña de cabellos azulados-

.-Perfecto.

Yumi se había detenido en un gran lago. Se sentó justo en la orilla y se quedó mirándolo, era tranquilo y sereno. Ni un solo ruido estorbaba la tranquila noche.

.-¿Cómo estará Mako?

.-¿Quién es Mako? ¿Tu novio? –preguntó Tasuki-

.-¡Idiota es mi amiga! –miró a Tasuki- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

.-Te he seguido. No puedes estar sola.

.-Yo estoy bien sola. –miró al lago-

.-Ya... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Verdad que te preocupa algo? –Yumi abrió los ojos- Se te nota...

.-_¿Por qué él es la única persona que lo ha notado? _Es solo que... –con la mano se deshizo las dos coletas, quedando su cabellera muy larga, hasta más debajo de su cintura- No me gustan las historias de fantasías. Renuncié a ver los mangas de chicas con grandes poderes desde primaria. ¿Harry Potter o el Señor de los anillos? Nunca los he leído... Por eso, jamás imaginé que esas historias me ocurrirían a mi... No pueden ser reales, no me puede pasar esto... ¿Qué un móvil te devore y vienes a parar a otro mundo? ¡Nadie se lo creería! Solo son imaginaciones. –miró a Tasuki que no se enteraba de nada- ¡Seguro que tu no existes!

De repente en el lago tranquilo, empezó a moverse las aguas. Por pura magia, el agua se juntó y formó la figura de una gran serpiente. Que no lo pensó ni dos veces y atacó a los dos.

.-¡Apártate! –se puso delante de Yumi- ¿Crees que esto no es real? –sacó su abanico- ¡Llamas divinas! –de su abanico salieron unas llamaradas que destruyeron a la serpiente-

.-_Más magia..._ ¡Cuidado! –la serpiente se había regenerado y se tragó a Tasuki- _Se va a ahogar..._ ¡Tasuki! –podía verlo desde el exterior- _Se va a morir... ¿Pero solo es un sueño no? Entonces si muere no pasará nada... Solo es un personaje creado por mi mente... ¿No es eso?_

.-Venga demuéstrame lo que vales, sino quieres que él muera. ¡Esto no es un sueño! –decía una voz de una chica joven-

.-_No es un sueño..._ ¡Tengo que ayudarle! ¡Se supone que soy la protagonista y por eso debo tener poderes especiales que me ayudarán a salvarlo! ¿No es así?

.-... –la voz cayó, pero no por mucho más tiempo- La respuesta es simple, mocosa. Eso quiere decir que en este mundo no llegarás a ser la protagonista principal

.-¡Cállate! –pegó un grito Yumi-

_.-¿Pero en que piensa? Ugh,... Me estoy ahogando... ¡Y ella solo habla sola! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan inútil?_ –pensaba Tasuki-

.-¿Quién eres? ¿¡Quién está hablando dentro de mi cabeza?

.-Si aún puedes gritar, entonces es que te quedan fuerzas. Demuéstrame tu fuerza. ¡Debes tener tu fuerza propia!

.-_Pero por más que lo digas... No tengo nada especial..._ –bajó la mirada- No puedo salvar a Tasuki...

.-Escúchame. Tu eres como una gran diosa, si puedes dibujar la imagen claramente en tu mente... ¡Puedes tener lo que quieras en tus manos! ¡Deprisa! ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

.-_Para_ _combatir contra un monstruo de agua... Necesito..._ ¡Eso es! –una luz naranja rodeó su mano y sus cabellos empezaron a flotar- ¡El calor del sol! ¡Deseo el sol! –extendió su mano y el cielo se abrió mostrando un rayo gigante del sol que evaporó enseguida al monstruo- Lo conseguí... –Tasuki cayó al suelo- ¡Tasuki!

.-¿¡Pero de que vas!

.-¿Uh?

.-¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota! ¡Es que no piensas! Podría haberme muerto por el calor... ¡Y además has tardado mucho! ¿Qué pasa si me hubiera muerto? ¡Por eso eres idiota!

.-Maldito... ¡Vas a pagármelo! –volvió a ponerse la mano con color naranja y esta vez apareció un bate de béisbol- ¡El idiota eres tu! –y como si fuera la pelota, Tasuki fue disparado a la otra banda del lago-

Esta vez el paisaje cambió por completo. Se encontraban en un sitio extraño parecidos como montañas.

.-¿Más magia? ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!

.-Idiota.

.-¡Cállate Tasuki!

Delante suyo apareció, una señora de una cierta edad que volaba por el cielo. Al principio se asustó al ver la cara de la señora, pero se tranquilizó y se quedó en silencio observándola.

.-¿Tu eres la chica del otro mundo? –Yumi asintió con la cabeza- Y veo que has pasado la prueba... ¿Te ha sido difícil? –Yumi volvió a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Te llevas bien con las estrellas? –Yumi hizo lo mismo que antes- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? –Yumi negó con la cabeza- ¡Entonces abre la boca de una vez!

.-Oiga... ¿Usted no ha pensado en jubilarse? Porque ya debe tener cierta edad y... ¡Bueno que no es una jovencita que digamos! –Taitsu le pegó un golpe a Yumi y otro a Tasuki por reírse de la broma de Yumi- _Encima no tiene sentido del humor..._

.-¿Para que has venido a las montañas?

.-Me han dicho que tu me aclararías mis dudas.

.-Y así es. –una especie de alfombra recogió a las dos estrellas y a Yumi, fueron a una sala donde se pudieron sentar- Me he informado y creo que tu eres...

.-¿Quién?

.-¡Déjame acabar la frase! Creo que eres la quinta diosa que había de llegar para reunir a sus constelaciones.

_.-¿Una diosa? ¡Me esta diciendo que soy una diosa! Esta ya tiene su edad y necesita descansar... Y dice que reúna estrellas... ¿Cómo quiere que reúna las estrellas del cielo? Esta necesita descansar... Ya se dice que la edad..._

.-¿Está segura Taitsukun? ¿Sí? –preguntó preocupado Chichiri-

_.-¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?_

CONTINUARÁ Muchas gracias por los review de Rian-Kyou y de Narumi - Atte Luciko 


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de FY no me pertenecen, pero los originales sí.

.-Diálogo-

Lo que piensan 

mis comentarios 

"Texto del libro"

Y ahora el fan fic **La quinta diosa**

_**Capítulo 2: Lo que la diosa desea.**_

.-_No entiendo nada... ¿Que soy una diosa? ¿Que he de reunir unas estrellas? ¿Y donde estoy? Pero lo que más me intriga es..._ –miró a Taitsukun- _¿Quantos años debe tener?_

.-Taitsu, ¿Yumi es una diosa? ¿Sí?

.-Estoy segura que si, antes le he puesto una prueba y la ha superado.

.-Por los pelos, como es una inútil casi me muero.

.-¿¡Que has dicho! –tenía un bate en las manos-

.-No, nada. ¡Que eres la mejor!

.-Ya... –guardó el bate-

.-Por los pelos... ¬¬

Taitsu le explicó algo a Chichiri sobre la diosa, ya que Yumi no se enteraba de nada y continuaba preguntándose cosas que seguramente no tienen respuesta y Tasuki... Bueno digamos que no estaba interesado en el tema. Cuando acabó miró a Yumi.

.-A partir de ahora has de saber que tienes un poder infinito, pero como no lo utilices bien puedes tener grabes conseqüéncias.

.-¡Vale!

.-Y tu misión será...

.-¡Aprender a utilizar mis poderes y encontrar un novio! –recibió un golpe de Taitsu-

.-Lo primer está bien... ¡Pero tendrás que encontrar tus estrellas!

.-¿Mis estrellas?

.-Exacto. Tus estrellas son estrellas de los otros dioses, su símbolo aparecerá en naranja cuando estes en peligro.

.-Ah, que gracia, así que pretendes que esté todo el día en peligro para poder descubrir quienes son esas personas. –lo dijo en tono irónico cosa que molesto a Taitsu-

.-Nunca aprenderás... –le iba a pegar un golpe a Yumi, pero Yumi formó un escudo-

.-jejeje. ¡Ya domino más mi poder! –el movil empezó a sonar- ¿uh? –lo cogió y se distrayó cosa que hizo que Taitsu pudiera pegarle- ¡Au!

.-Que bonito saludo... –contestó Mako por el movil-

.-¿Mako?

.-No... ¡Soy el fantasma! ¿Donde estás?

.-No lo s... –la llamada se cortó- Uh... No he podido hablar con ella... –miró un rato el movil- _Quiero volver... Quiero despertar del sueño... No soporto esto, quiero volver..._ ¡Quiero volver! –a su grito la rodeó una luz naranja y poco a poco fue desapareciendo-

.-¡Se ha ido! –se quejó Tasuki-

Yumi cerró los ojos durante un tiempo y poco a poco los fue abriendo, naranja, solo veía naranja. Pero esa luz empezó a apagarse y frente a ella encontró a Mako con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-¡Yumi! –la abrazó-

.-¿He vuelto? Ah... _Solo que imaginarmelo puedo tener lo que quiera..._

.-¿Y donde estabas?

.-En la China antigua. –Mako se rio un rato-

.-Venga no bromees. ¿Lo que hiciste es un truco de magia?

_.-¿Magia? ¡No! Seguro que era real... Chichiri, Taitsu y Tasuki eran reales... Seguro, mi poder también lo es. Pero Mako no podría entenderlo..._ ¡Claro que era un truco! ¡Has caído en mi trampa!

.-Jejeje.

Yumi se fue a su casa. Al día siguiente se preparó y se fue hacia el ascensor. Y allí se encontró con Taka.

.-¡Hola Sukunami!

.-Hola. –le sonrió-

.-Oye... ¿Esta tarde puedo venir a tu trabajo?

.-¡Pues claro! ¡Cuanto más clientes más dinero!

.-¡Vale! –le sonrió- _Lo que yo desee lo puedo tener..._

El día pasó y llegó la tarde. Yumi fue a la cafetería donde Taka trabajaba, esperó un rato en un callejón.

.-Venga Yumi... –cerró los ojos con fuerza- Lo que deseo es...

.-¡Adiós Taka! –dijo Miaka saliendo de la cafetería-

_.-¿La voz de Miaka?_ –la luz rodeó a Yumi y cuando desapareció el cuerpo le había cambiado- ¿Eh? –se miró en un charco- ¡Soy Miaka! Así puedo acercarme a Taka...

Yumi entró en la cafetería y se encontró de cara con Taka.

.-¿Te has dejado algo Miaka?

.-¿Miaka? –preguntó y ante la pregunta Taka se sorprendió- Ah... ¡No! ¡No me he dejado nada! _Claro ahora soy Miaka..._ ¡Taka!

.-¿Que?

.-¡Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

.-Mmmm... –miró la hora- Sí, ahora tengo cinco minutos libres.

.-Perfecto. –le sonrió y se sentaron en una mesa- Quería preguntarte... _Venga Yumi, tienes que tener valor. No puedo hacerme atrás._ ¿¡Que sientes por mi! –se pusó roja-

.-¿A que viene eso Miaka?

.-_La he cagado... Ahora soy Miaka no Yumi... Soy un desastre._ –recordó las palabras de Tasuki, 'eres una inútil'- Grrrr... ¡No es cierto!

.-¿Miaka?

.-Jejeje. Perdona Suku... Digo Taka. No era esa pregunta... Quería preguntarte que... ¿Que sientes por Yumi? –bajó la mirada- _No se porque no quiero escuchar la respuesta... _–sintió como Taka se reía-

.-¿Estás celosa?

.-¿Uh? ¿Celosa?

.-Tateishi solo es una amiga, Miaka tu eres la persona a la que más amo.

.-Per... dona...

.-¿Que dices?

.-Perdóname... –empezó a temblar, apretaba sus puños y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro-

.-¿Porque lloras Miaka?

.-¡No quería molestarte! –se levantó y se fue corriendo-

.-¿Pero que mosca le ha picado?

.-_Taka... Te quiero mucho, pero... ¡Las lágrimas no son cosa de Yumi Tateishi! Adiós mi primer amor..._ –se detubo en un parque y se secó las lágrimas- ¡Venga Yumi a por las estrellas! –cerró los ojos y fue envuelta en luz naranja, después desapareció-

Pero Yumi no se había dado cuenta de que Mako pasaba por ese parque y la había visto.

.-Esa era... ¿Yumi?

Yumi fue a parar al palacio donde se encontró en el patio donde Chichiri y Tasuki discutían sobre algo.

.-¡Hola! –dijo empujando a Tasuki-

.-¡¿Pero porque me empujas!

.-¿Como os ha ido?

.-¡No me ignores! –se quedó callado-

.-¡Venga a buscar estrellas! –dijo con alegría-

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Hey! ¿Como va todo?

Gracias de nuevo Rian por el review, la verdad es que me lo paso genial escribiendo el humor de este fic asi escribo más rápido...

Atte.

Luciko


	4. La estrella de fuego

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de FY no me pertenecen, pero los originales sí.

.-Diálogo-

Lo que piensan 

mis comentarios 

"Texto del libro"

Y ahora el fan fic **La quinta diosa** Capítulo 3: Ojos ardientes de fuego. La estrella que manipula el fuego 

.-Veo que estás muy feliz Yumi ¿Sí? Eso es bueno ¿Sí?

.-¡Pues claro! –hizo el signo de la victoria- Yo soy la mejor.

.-¿Y que hacemos para encontrar a las estrellas?

.-El problema es que algunas están muertas, en realidad solo quedamos tu y yo de estrellas ¿Sí, y ahora que lo pienso Tamahome está en el mundo de Miaka. ¿Sí?

.-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? ¡Jooooooooooooooo! ¡Me lo tienen que poner difícil!

.-Pero nuestros compañeros se están reencarnando, ¿verdad Chichiri? –Chichiri asintió- Pues entonces solo hemos de averiguar si nosotros somos sus estrellas...

.-¿Que pasa si lo sois?

.-Yo te protegeré y supongo que Chichiri también.

.-¿Y si no lo sois?

.-Chichiri no lo se, pero yo pienso irme a mi cuenta y dejarte sola.

.-Cruel. –se cruzó de brazos- _Para saber si son estrellas he de estar en peligro... ¿Pero como me pongo en peligro?_

.-Voy a ir a hablar con Taitsukun. Vosotros quedaros aquí ¿Sí? Es peligroso que salgas del palacio Yumi ¿Sí? –y desapareció bajo su sombrero-

.-¿Uh? –levantó el sombrero- Pero si es un sombrero normal... _¿Que estaré en peligro si salgo fuera?_ –miró a Tasuki- _Perfecto, así descubriré si el cabeza de mandarina es una estrella mía._

.-Oye Yumi.

.-¿Que?

.-Tengo que ir un momento a esa montaña. –señaló una montaña- ¿Te vienes?

.-Vale...

Y así los dos salieron del palacio hacia Leikaku. Fue un viaje un poco largo, pero llegaron antes de que anocheciera. Cuando llegaron un chico les recibió, se puso a hablar y a bailar con Tasuki. Mientas Yumi se les quedó mirando...

.-_Esa alegría no la ha mostrado conmigo... Parece que este sitio le importa mucho..._

.-Yumi te presento a Koji, es mi mejor amigo. Koji está es Yumi, es una inútil. –esperó el golpe de Yumi, pero no lo recibió, ella solo se había quedado quieta pensativa- ¿Yumi?

.-¿Eh? Ah... Sí... Encantada... –al notar que Tasuki la miraba desvió la mirada-

.-Voy a entrar un momento, ¿te esperas aquí? –Yumi solo asintió- Ahora vuelvo. –entró en el edificio que tenían frente a sus ojos-

.-_Tasuki quiere estar aquí... Yo solo soy una carga para todos, he de dejar esto para venir a buscar a unas estrellas..._ –Tasuki salió-

.-¿Nos vamos Yumi?

.-¡Pero que dices! –se deshizo las coletas, quedando su cara cubierta, ya que había bajado la cabeza- Tu quieres estar aquí ¿verdad? No hace falta que me ayudes. –levantó la cabeza, estaba sonriendo- Yo puedo encargarme de encontrar a las estrellas, tu perteneces a este lugar.

.-Yumi que...

.-Y porque... –le empujó- ¡Si quieres quedarte solo tenías que decírmelo! ¡Pero si estás muy contento de estar aquí! ¿Porque no te quedas para siempre? ¡Seguro que ya estas harto de tener que proteger a una diosa inútil como yo! ¿¡Verdad! –estaba roja- ¡No quiero verte! ¡Adiós! –se giró y se fue corriendo-

.-¡Espera Yumi! –salió corriendo para atraparla, pero la perdió de vista- Esto es muy grande... Se va a perder...

Yumi se paró al ver que Tasuki ya no la seguía. Se sentó en una roca.

.-Soy tonta... ¿Porque se lo he dicho? Aunque es un poco idiota... ¿Pero porque me ha molestado tanto que quisiese quedarse? Pienso que estaría mejor sin él... Pero...

Se escuchó un gran grito de una niña pequeña. Enseguida Yumi se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el grito. Allí vio a una niña con una pierna herida y detrás de ella una especie de dragón de agua que poco a poco avanzaba hacia la niña.

.-¡Detente! –el monstruo se detuvo y la observó- Ahora verás... _No... He de estar en peligro para saber si... _–movió la cabeza para los lados- _No seas tonta Yumi, Tasuki no va a venir..._ –miró al dragón- Yo puedo acabar con él...

.-¡Ayúdeme por favor!

.-Ahora voy. –fue corriendo hacia la niña y la cogió- Ya te tengo. –El monstruo las lanzó a las dos hacia un árbol- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ese grito llegó hasta los oídos de Tasuki que salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Yumi y esa niña. La niña lloraba mientras movía a Yumi que estaba inconsciente por haber parado el golpe con su cuerpo.

.-¡Yumi! –se acercó a donde estaban.- ¡Yumi responde!

.-Ugh... ¿Tasuki has venido? –se levantó y fue hacia el monstruo- ¡No pienso permitir que...! –se tropezó y el dragón fue a atacarla, pero Tasuki fue más rápido y la cogió antes d que la atacara-

.-Vaya, vaya... No puedo perderte de vista ni un momento ¿eh diosa?

.-Ta... Tasuki... –se puso roja- ¡No me llames diosa! ¿uh? –las manos de Yumi empezaron a brillar de un color naranja- ¿Estoy brillando? ¿Que significa? ¿Eh?

.-¿Es que no sabes nada? Tu color es el naranja y está reaccionando ante ese chico. –dijo una voz femenina dentro de la cabeza de Yumi- ¡Este chico es una de tus estrellas! ¡Rompe el sello que tiene de Suzaku y haz que brille con tu luz!

.-¿Eh? ¿Y como hago eso?

_.-¿Otra vez habla sola?_

.-Suzaku le da poder para luchar. ¡Libera parte de tu poder y dáselo! Yo te guiaré...

.-No se como hacerlo... Pero aún así... Las palabras fluyen hacia mi corazón... –Yumi le pone un dedo en la frente de Tasuki-

.-¿Qué haces?

.-Sssh, ya verás... –el dedo se va iluminando- Estrella de Suzaku, como la quinta diosa te lo ordeno. Rompe el sello y despierta mi estrella. ¡Despierta! –el símbolo de Tasuki empieza a brillar pero esta vez de color naranja- Lo he conseguido... ¿Tasuki tu eres mi estrella? ¿Y ahora que?

.-Me he dejado el abanico en el palacio...

.-¡No te hace falta! Piensa en lo que deseas, te he pasado parte de mi poder así que se usará igual supongo...

.-Mmm... No se si funcionará... –alzó una mano hacia el dragón- ¡Llamas divinas! –un poderoso fuego salió por sus manos pero falló el objetivo y empezó a quemar algunos árboles- Mierda he fallado.

.-Escucha, -Yumi fue hacia la niña- Vete corriendo hacia el pueblo... –le puso una mano en la pierna herida- Y no te muevas de ahí... –le curó las heridas- ¿Vale? –la niña asintió y hecho a correr- Uf... .-se sentó de rodillas- Estoy agotada...

.-Pues claro. ¿Cómo te pensabas que te ibas a sentir? –dijo la voz femenina-

.-¿Cómo?

.-Le has pasado poder al chico, así que tu te debilitarás, perderás poder cada vez más. Pero si consigues reunir más estrellas quizás puedas ir recuperando parte de tu poder como diosa o quizás... ¿Crees que puedes seguir siendo una niña mimada e inocente? Entonces te estás equivocando, ¿amor o deber? No tienes porque escoger. Tu nunca conseguirás el verdadero amor por eso solo te queda...

.-¡Cuidado Yumi!

.-¿Eh? –Tasuki la empujó y el dragón se lo comió a él- Tasuki tu... ¿¡Se lo ha comido! ¡Nooooooo! _No te vayas de mi lado, quiero que estés conmigo..._ ¡Tasuki sal de ahí de una vez!

.-¡Llamas divinas! –el dragón se evaporó-

.-¡Tasuki! –se tiró y lo abrazó-

.-¿¡Y esas confianzas! –la apartó enseguida- Oye... ¿Estás bien?

.-¡Sí!

.-Me alegro. –Yumi se sonrojó- Estás roja... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –Yumi asintió aún más roja- Bueno...

.-Entonces... ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

.-¿Cuándo he dicho que me quedaba? Ahora soy tu estrella y como te dije te protegeré. ¡Venga vamos al palacio! –empezó a caminar, mientras Yumi le seguía-

.-Sí... _Quédate a mi lado para siempre y protégeme por toda la eternidad..._

**CONTINUARÁ**

¡Hola! No he recibido ningún review T-T snif... ¡Dejadme reviews que así me animó a seguir la historia!


	5. Star of fight

La quinta diosa _Capítulo 5: Star of Fight._

Tasuki y Yumi habían comenzado a caminar para llegar hasta el palacio de Boshin y así contarle la noticia a Chichiri que seguramente se alegraría de oírla. ¡Había encontrado su primera estrella!. Finalmente pudieron ver el palacio a lo lejos.

.-¡Ya llegamos! –exclamó Yumi llena de emoción- ¡Venga Tasuki! –decía riendo mientras llegaba hasta la puerta y entraba para ver la cara de un preocupado Chichiri- ¡Hola Chichiri!

.-¿Dónde os habías metido? –preguntó a los dos, pero no hubo respuesta-

.-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tasuki es una de mis estrellas!

.-¿De verdad? ¿Sí?

.-¡Sí! ¿Verdad Tasuki?

Pero Tasuki estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

.-¡Bueno que es verdad!

Entonces una luz naranja envolvió a Yumi, sabiendo que era hora de volver. Les dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció entre esa luz. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró en su habitación.

.-¿Qué hora es? –miró el reloj por unos minutos, era la hora de vestirse y salir corriendo para llegar al instituto-

Se vistió y se hizo sus dos coletas. Salió disparada de su casa y entró en el ascensor.

.-¡Buenos días Tateishi! –Taka ya estaba en el ascensor, las mejillas de Yumi se volvieron rojas-

.-Buenos días. Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que no nos veíamos. ¿Cómo te ha ido todo?

.-Pero si fue ayer que me prometiste venir a mi trabajo. ¿Qué te pasó?

.-¿Ayer? _Diría que ha pasado más tiempo..._ Pues tuve que ir a mirar estrellas. –sonrió y se fue hacia la salida-

.-¿Estrellas?

.-¡Sí! Con poderes y todo. –después sonrió y se le escapó una risita. Luego salió corriendo hacia su instituto.

Llegó, para su sorpresa Mako no se presentó a las clases.

.-¡Yuta! –el chico se giró para ver a Yumi- ¿Sabes que le ha pasado a Mako?

.-Tendrías que ser tu la que hablase con ella. ¡Nos vemos! –y se fue-

Bueno no tenía nada que hacer, a parte de buscar sus seis estrellas restantes, pero su amiga era más importante. Fue a su casa, pero no estaba así que salió a dar una vuelta para ver si la encontraba. Y la encontró sentada en un banco, mirando fijamente un árbol.

.-¡Mako! –ella solo la miró con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Eh?

.-¿Qué quieres? –su tono era frío-

.-¿Qué te pasa? –Yumi se sentó a su lado- Estás rara...

.-No me pasa nada. Ah, si espera, mi 'novio' me acaba de dejar porque esta enamorado de mi mejor amiga y mi amiga se dedica a desaparecer entre luces naranja. ¡Y yo no puedo enterarme de nada! ¡Todos me mienten!

.-No era mi intención mentirte, solo creía que no me escucharías... ¿Y que es eso de Yuta?

.-¡Cállate! –fue rodeada por una luz lila y a su alrededor se levantaron todas las piedras- Has visto. No eres la única con poderes. –dijo con ironía mientras le lanzaba las piedras-

.-¡Mako! –se protegió con un escudo naranja- _¿Qué está pasando?_

De repente Yumi rompió su escudo haciendo que saliera volando hasta chocar contra un árbol por el impacto de las piedras.

_.-¿Por qué se ha roto?_

.-¿Tateishi? –era Taka, que estaba sorprendido-

.-¿Sukunami?

Mako volvió a lanzarle piedras. Pero Taka saltó y quitó a Yumi de la trayectoria de las piedras. En ese momento el símbolo de Tamahome apareció en color naranja y las manos de Yumi empezaron a brillar.

.-¿Taka es una de mis estrellas?

.-Supongo que si. ¡Ya sabes lo que toca! –dijo la voz femenina-

.-¡Vale, vale!

_.-¿Habla sola?_ –pensaron Taka y Mako-

.-Estrella principal de Suzaku, como la quinta diosa, te lo ordeno. ¡Brilla con mi fuerza y lucha a mi lado! ¡Rompe el sello y despierta! –Taka y Yumi fueron envueltos en luz naranja y desaparecieron-

Abrieron lentamente los ojos y vieron a Chichiri que les miraba un poco sorprendido.

.-¡Cuánto tiempo Chichiri! –dijo Taka mientras se levantaba, ya que estaban sentados-

.-¡Yumi sal de encima! –se quejó Tasuki-

.-Anda... La voz viene de abajo... –Yumi miró hacia abajo, habían caído sobre Tasuki- ¡Perdona! –se levantó corriendo- ¿Estás bien?

.-¡A ti que te parece! ¿Te parecería bien que te cayeran dos personas encima? ¡Vaya pregunta! ¡Para eso no preguntes! –vio como Yumi ponía una cara triste- No... Lo siento yo...

.-Eres... –puso una cara de enfadada- ¡Eres insoportableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –gritó mientras le volvía a pegar con un bate de béisbol- ¡Como puedes ser mi estrella! ¡Te odiooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Gomeeeeeeeeen! Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir u.u, tuve problemas con el ordenador de Minako y no pudo publicar u.u (es que yo no tengo internet) o.O Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Ya casi quedan menos estrellas! ¿Quiénes serán?

Muchas gracias Ryan por tu review


End file.
